Bloons Tower Defense 5
Bloons Tower Defense 5, often shortened as BTD5 is a free browser flash game developed by Ninjakiwi. There is no cheat detection at all on this game besides other players on co-op. Co-Op In Co-Op, the player on the left side IS the server. Some hex edits that change shared value(ex: lives) will only work if you are the server, or the left side player. Other hex edits like money and ability change will always be client-sided, so it will work as intended. Bloon Spawn Delay D2 62 07 D3 A2 A0 24 00 02 02 02 02 Removes any spawn delay between bloons, making AoE towers more efficient and allowing for quicker rounds. Using this on Co-Op will cause your view to work as intended, but will not for other player. If you are the server, or left player, you'll lose lives according to what's showing on your screen and round will end when bloons on your screen are all popped. Lives C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 64 00 00 00 C8 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 96 00 00 00 D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F D3 FE FF 7F Gives enough lives to tank all the way up to round 1200. Technological Terror Ability Cooldown 00 00 4E 40 18 00 00 00 00 18 Annihilates Tech Terror Ability's cooldown down to near-0 value, best used with autoclicker. Only applies to self. Change Ending Round Search 32 00 00 00 41 00 00 00 55 00 00 00 End at Round 1 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 01 00 00 00 End at Round 2000 D0 07 00 00 D0 07 00 00 D0 07 00 00 End at 1 round can be used to quickly gain monkey money, medals, and Awesome Points, while End at 2000 Round can be used to allow you to save the progress at much later rounds. Beware, your track clear data is recorded and most likely would get the account banned. Note how every 4 bytes is the ending round for easy, medium, and hard, which you can edit to any number you want. Only applies to self in co-op, will cause trouble if you're planning on going for co-op freeplay. You need both players' agreement to go on freeplay, but when you two end at different rounds, one has to wait til the other is cleared out. Money at the End of Round Search 24 64 D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A0 A Lot 2D 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A0 Barely Suspicious 24 7F D0 66 ?? ?? ?? ?? A2 A Lot of money can be used for soloing, while Barely Suspicious amount of money can be used in co-op without risk of ban, building few farms making it even harder to detect the hack. Will only give money to yourself on Co-Op. Daily Challenge Open the daily challenge you want reward from, just before loading up the game screen. 1: Difficulty: 00 easy, 01 medium, 02 hard, 04 deflation, 05 apoclypse 2: Starting round in hex 3: End round in hex 4: Money reward in hex: 4000 max Search 1 00 00 00 2 00 00 00 3 00 00 00 4 00 00 00 Then, change those amount to whatever you want. Category:Hex Edits Category:NK Games